This application requests funding for a five-year period for the NORC/University of Chicago Population Research Center (PRC), directed by Kathleen Cagney. The PRC provides support to more than 40 faculty research associates who currently have over 100 funded research projects in our overarching theme of the role of human and social capital in the urban context. Our most important activities involve 1) connecting our associates;2) enabling them to engage in new research;and 3) fostering research activities among our junior faculty, the future of the PRC. We seek continued funding for three core units: (1) an Administrative Support Core;(2) a Data and Computing Core;and (3) a Program Development Core. Together these three cores facilitate and support a large, influential, and diverse program of research. The Administrative Support Core consists of six service functions: application preparation;the Demography Workshop;desktop support services;dissemination services;office space;and strengthening the research community of PRC associates. The Information and Computing Core provides reliable, high performance computing services and consultation for GIS and spatial analysis, maintains a GIS and demographic data archive, and a secure data enclave for researchers to access confidential micro data not otherwise available remotely. The Program Development Core consists of an active program of pilot projects and support for new faculty research. The Center aims to foster an engaged, collaborative, multidisciplinary intellectual environment for research in demography and population research;to provide efficient and facilitative research support services;to encourage the development of new research projects and research foci in population research;and to facilitate collaborative research and teaching among scientists working in population studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Center aims to foster an engaged, collaborative, multidisciplinary intellectual environment for research in demography and population research;to provide efficient and facilitative research support services;to encourage the development of new research projects and research foci in population research;and to facilitate collaborative research and teaching among scientists working in population studies.